See Me Bokutachi no Jidai
by Flying Toe Shoes
Summary: A series of one shots once again exploring the relationship of Seiya and Yaten for a fic challenge with one word prompts.
1. A Little Fall of Rain

**Disclaimer: **Hey, I'm back. Since I promised to make "Chasin' After You" an actual story, _this_ will be the series of one shots. Anyway, I don't own the characters. I don't add the chapter title. Hell, I don't even own the line that Healer says to Fighter. I was in a _Les Miserables _mood when I wrote this. Hence the depressing. (The prompt didn't help either). I promise, there will be happy one shots as well. So please don't hurt me.

* * *

"I wonder how Odango is…" Looking up from her sketching, Healer glared at her leader. Honestly, they were back on Kinmokusei for over a year, and yet Fighter continued to pine for the Princess of the Moon. Did it matter that Fighter said she was over it and saw only friendship in her? No. Did it matter that there was someone right there, who had _always_ been there? Of course not.

"Probably shoving food into her face while crying over some stupid thing." Glaring at Healer, Fighter went back to staring out the window at the sky as if contemplating something. After a few moments, the leader of the Starlights looked over to her short companion.

"Can you, and I'm just curious, ever open your mouth without sarcasm spilling out?"

"I don't know. Can you stop being blind and see what's right in front of you?"

Seeing that she had once again stumped Fighter, Healer just shook her head before leaving the room. Her leader was so infuriating!

"Gah, she's impossible!"

"You know, Leader, talking to yourself could lead people to question your sanity…" Looking up at the sound of Maker's voice, Fighter just scowled.

"I'm not talking to myself; I'm cursing the gods for putting such a stubborn person on my team." Hearing that, Maker merely rolled her eyes. She was beginning to think that locking the two in a closet until they stopped being stubborn would be the way to go. Although, getting Kakyuu's approval would probably be a good idea.

"I…see…" Shaking her head, the tall Starlight looked out the window, brows knitting forward, "Looks like a storm is coming."

"Hmm…" Fighter didn't like that at all. It wasn't the storm season, so the chances of the storm bringing something more sinister was quite likely. "I'll inform the guards to prepare." Nodding to Maker, the leader of the Starlights got up and left the common area.

By nightfall, the storm was raging at full force and the Starlights were on guard. According to Healer and intelligence, the storm was being used as a distraction in regards to an assassination attempt on the princess.

"Healer, are you getting any read on the rebels?"

"No, the storm is masking them…"

Now, Fighter was not exactly sure on how a storm could mask rebel energies, but Healer knew what she was doing and would bite her head off if she was questioned, so taking her word for it was in the dark haired Starlight's best interest.

Hearing a yell from near the princess' chambers, the Starlights raced towards the site, shocked at the bodies littering the hall.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

Knocking the assailant away from Kakyuu, Maker rushed to her princess' side as Fighter and Healer held back the rebels.

It was an inside job, that much was obvious as there was no way the rebels could have gotten as far as they had if it weren't. And they just kept showing up.

"Star Diabolical Flare!"

Hearing the familiar attack, Healer turned, only to see the blast heading towards Fighter. Without thinking, the empath jumped in its path, screaming in pain as she was flung into a wall.

"HEALER!" Fighter watched in horror as the attack hit the slight Starlight head on, blood turning cold at the sickening crack she heard as Healer hit the wall. With anger coursing through her, the leader of the Starlights powered up her Star Yell, not noticing as Maker did the same.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

The double attack hit the mole in security dead on, causing the traitorous senshi to fall to the ground dead. Trembling, Fighter raced over to the fallen senshi, gathering her into her arms.

"What in the name of the stars were you thinking?!"

"I wasn't…"

Fighter wanted to shake Healer for the comment, but she didn't given the obvious pain the empath was in. Before the leader of the Starlights could say anything else, she felt a hand on her cheek and lips on her own, emotions being told that seemed to have never been spoken. When the kissed ended, Fighter just stared at Healer in shock.

"H….Healer?"

"You know, I do believe I was a little bit in love with you…." And all the signs, the hints, the truth behind the arguments suddenly made sense, leaving Fighter shocked. The two sat like that, Fighter in shock and Healer coughing in pain until the fey breathed her last breath, her form going limp in her leader's arms. It was that limpness that seemed to snap the dark haired Starlight out of her shock.

"Healer…?" Getting no response, Fighter shook her, screaming at her dead form, "You can't do that! You can't say something like that than die and not let me respond!!"

As Fighter broke down and held Healer's form, Maker pulled the Fireball Princess to her side as Kakyuu watched sadly. There was nothing that they could do. Nothing would bring the empath back. As the remaining rebels were dragged off to be tried, the remaining Starlights and their Princess just stayed where they were, mourning the loss of one of their own as the rain continued to pour outside.


	2. You're My Jewelry

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I own nothing. The song is "You're My Jewelry" from the 'Kaguya Shima' Myu. This basically came from my friend daring me to use this song with Seiya and Yaten, and this is the only way I could see it working. Told you it wouldn't all be depressing.

* * *

There were many types of celebrations in life, and for some reason, there was often some kind of alcohol involved. Why this was, Seiya couldn't be too sure, but it was always entertaining to watch Yaten get drunk. She was far more personable. And she said some damn hilarious things. 

The current celebration was the reception following the wedding of Chiba Mamoru and Tsukino Usagi. At the moment, Seiya was leaning against the wall and just observing. There was slight pain, but it was merely residual from the old feelings she had on Earth the first time.

"Dance with me."

Blinking as a voice broke through her brooding, Seiya looked at Yaten and quirked a brow. Her cheeks were tinged pink, which meant she had had something to drink. After all, why else would the fey ask her to dance?

"You're drunk, pipsqueak."

"Am not."

"Really now?"

"Mm, perfectly sober. But if you don't want to dance, I'll find someone else who will."

Seiya was not a fan of that option. While it was funny watching Yaten while in such a state, that was only so long as she or Taiki were around to protect her, as the empath was also more open to the power of suggestion while drunk.

"Now, I didn't say that." Taking her friend's hand, Seiya led Yaten to the dance floor. Grinning as a swing style song played, Seiya spun her partner around. One thing was certain; the empath was a very good follow. Not only that, but as they danced, Seiya could feel the pain washing away. And, it was nice to hear Yaten laugh.

"So, care to tell me what you had to drink?"

"Don't know. First, Ouhi gave me something she said I would like. Then Taiki did the same thing."

Hearing that, Seiya quirked a brow. The fact that Taiki had given Yaten something wasn't too surprising as there had been a prank war going on, but Kakyuu? Well, that was interesting.

As the music turned to something slower paced, Seiya had been ready to head back to her spot at the wall, but apparently Yaten had a different idea. Finding the empath's arms around her shoulders, the leader of the Starlights followed suit and wrapped her arms around Yaten's waist, vaguely startled at how well the silver haired one fit in her arms.

It was easy to fall into a sort of lull as the music and swaying was soothing. Halfway through the song, Seiya was convinced she could hear something. Looking down at Yaten, who had taken to resting against her leader's shoulder, Seiya was rather amused to hear the fey mumbling a song, especially when the dark haired Starlight picked up some of the lyrics.

"Anata dake no  
Why don't kiss me?  
Baby, come to me  
Love you, only you  
Hear me, only me  
You're my jewelry."

"I'm your jewelry, hmm?"

"Yes."

"I see."

Chuckling, Seiya tightened her grip around Yaten until the dance came to an end, and then decided that the fey had had enough, as she was beginning to fall asleep on her feet. Bidding those she knew goodnight, the leader of the Starlights led her dance partner back to room.

Once there, Yaten stripped out of her dress, content to just sleep in her slip, while Seiya went and got water and aspirin. There was no way she wanted to deal with an even bitchier Yaten come morning. As she handed the two things to the fey, the dark haired Starlight had to admit that it was nice seeing her companion less guarded.

Going to change as Yaten curled up to sleep, Seiya looked back to the bed and chuckled under her breath.

"Ask me when you're sober, Yaten, and I'll kiss you then."

Heading into the bathroom, Seiya figured that Yaten hadn't heard her as the fey seemed to be sleeping, as such, she never saw the small smile that graced the silver haired Starlight's lips at that.


End file.
